A graph is a representation of a set of data (e.g., Big Data). An example graph may include a plurality of vertices and edges connecting the plurality of edges. The graph may be processed by computing states of the vertices in accordance with characteristics of edges linked to the vertices and related vertices linked by the edges.
Wherever possible; the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.